


Don't Make Me Spell It Out for You

by JenniferDumpedMe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexuality, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferDumpedMe/pseuds/JenniferDumpedMe
Summary: RK900 doesn't understand why humans have to be so complicated. If he and his boyfriend, Gavin, like you, and you like them, why can't you all agree to date each other?[Finished][Title inspiration: "Make Me Feel" - Janelle Monae]





	1. Chapter 1

You hated coming to work. Everything reminded you of your loss, causing you to be in a perpetual state of grieving. The break room still felt cold and unwelcoming, and the sight of their empty desks felt like daggers in your heart. It had been several months since Connor had sacrificed himself for the android revolution, which in turn triggered Hank's suicide, but it still hurt you deeply. You had been going to therapy and were managing your pain, but you missed your friends more than words could possibly describe.  
  
What made things worse was that your dear friend and crush, Gavin, had been missing in action since their deaths. He was always busy, forced to pick up more cases since the police department had lost two of their finest officers. You'd do almost anything to be with your only remaining friend again.  
  
Oh, but the cherry on top of your grief was your friend's new partner, a fucking android designed to replace your beloved Connor. RK900, usually referred to as "Nines," was almost an exact replica of Connor, save for his blue eyes, taller stature, and white CyberLife jacket. However, he was much different from your Connor. You didn't realize that CyberLife could create something more mission-oriented than their RK800 unit, but holy fuck, this guy was ridiculous! Even though androids were endowed with free will, Nines was still a jerk. He'd do anything - _anything_ \- to complete his mission. He wouldn't stop until a case was solved. It was a nightmare come true for Gavin: not only did he have to constantly work late, but he had to be partnered up with an android, which he couldn't stand... or so you thought.  
  
Yes, Gavin complained incessantly about his partner for the first few weeks, but he slowly came to tolerate the android. Nines refused to take any of Gavin's crap and threw it right back at him, much like you did. Gavin became flustered by his interactions with his new partner and didn't know how to react, which always happened when he hung out with you. He started doing anything he could to impress the android - again, just like he had done with you - and the two became friends. However, after a few months, you noticed that they seemed to be more than friends. In fact, it was pretty fucking obvious that they were dating.  
  
This shocked everyone, but it hit you the hardest. You were certain that Gavin liked you. While he hadn't been able to physically be there for you, he still texted you whenever he could just to check in and see how you were doing. There had been several nights where the two of you stayed up extra late just to talk on the phone, missing each other dearly. He had never cared too much for Hank, and he absolutely despised Connor, but he knew how close you were to them and provided you with words of comfort until one of you fell asleep.  
  
The truth was that Gavin _did_ like you. He had a huge crush on you the moment he met you, and he had been building up the courage to ask you out for a ridiculously long time. He was about to do it until that fucking tin can, Connor, showed up and stole you away from him. You spent a lot of your free time with that piece of shit, despite knowing how much he hated the thing. He was a little angry with you, to be perfectly honest.  
  
He felt slightly relieved when that thing died, although he was a little upset when Anderson had killed himself not long after. He wasn't close with the guy, but it still stung whenever he lost a colleague. He knew that this would be a bad time to make a move; you needed a friend, and he didn't want you to think that he was being sleazy and taking advantage of you.  
  
He never got another chance to ask you, though, as Nines had swiftly come into his life and sucked up all of his free time. He fucking hated Fowler for teaming him up with a fucking android, but he found himself infatuated with the RK900 unit. He wasn't sure why, though, because he had always hated those glorified toasters. But the more time he was forced to spend with Nines, the more he liked him. Yes, they bickered and argued constantly when working together, but Gavin couldn't help his attraction to the handsome android. During a particularly rough night of investigating, the two of them got into a heated argument which ended up with them sharing a passionate kiss, followed by reconciliation in the form of rough sex back at Gavin's place.  
  
Gavin hadn't forgotten about you, though. He still liked you a lot, but Nines had made his move on Gavin before Gavin could make his move on you. He liked Nines and knew that he liked him back, so he thought it would be foolish to turn the android down when he suggested that they be romantic partners.  
  
The RK900 had taken your only friend from you, ruined your potential romantic relationship with Gavin, and was a terrible imitation of your deceased friend. For these reasons, you hated the fucking asshole.  
  
Nines actually empathized with you. He completely understood how you _could_ hate him, but he didn't think that you _should_. He had never done anything to you other than occasionally say "hello" and show up with Gavin to your office when they needed something. As the manager of the armory, they saw you frequently, and Nines hadn't failed to notice how differently you treated him. You were always so sweet to Gavin, and you had acted professionally and courteously with the other officers, but you were always passive aggressive with Nines. You would haphazardly toss requested items towards him, usually letting them fall to the floor as you turned your back to him, refusing to even glance at him.  
  
It was clear to the android that you had feelings for Gavin, based on how your body subconsciously reacted to his presence. However, he noticed that you had similar reactions, albeit to a lesser extent, when he was around. He deduced that it was because of your relationship with his predecessor. Gavin had insisted that you had a little crush on Connor, which must have been accurate based on the subtle dilation of your pupils whenever you saw Nines.  
  
Nines also knew that Gavin was infatuated with you. This was not only based on the scans he did when Gavin saw you, but the gentle whispers of your name that tumbled from Gavin's lips while he slept. Nines would often lie in bed with the detective after a messy display of intimacy, and since he had no use for sleep, he would listen to Gavin's body, simply basking in the sound of his lover's heartbeat. However, Gavin occasionally talked in his sleep; it was often pointless, nonsensical rambling, but sometimes he'd talk about you.  
  
Nines knew that the average human would be jealous when their significant other dreamt about someone else, but he wasn't negatively affected. In fact, it was kind of cute how the two of you wanted each other so desperately but were too stubborn to do anything about it.  
  
Besides, for as much as you disliked Nines, he actually liked you. You were an incredibly attractive woman, and your stubbornness reminded him of Gavin. The android absolutely loved a challenge, which was why he flirted with Gavin so much in the first place.  
  
Perhaps he'd remedy this unfortunate situation for the three of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this other than 1) I missed writing Gavin and 2) I just wanted some porn with plot involving reader/Gavin/RK900 (which will be coming soon).


	2. Chapter 2

Nines had spoken to Gavin about you, curious if he had any useful information as to why you despised him so much. Gavin figured that it was just because you were grieving over Connor and that he reminded you too much of your little robo-boyfriend, as the resemblance was uncanny. "Good luck if you're trying to make a new friend," Gavin told him with a halfhearted smile and a chuckle. "She won't budge."  
  
Nines hadn't revealed his ideas to Gavin, choosing to surprise his boyfriend rather than give him the opportunity to completely foil his plans. Besides, Nines was always thrilled when given the chance to pursue someone who posed a challenge, whether it was professionally or personally. You were essentially an innocent lamb, and he was a hungry wolf. It was only a matter of time until nature took its course... or so he thought.   
  
You were immediately suspicious when the RK900 unit tried to make small talk with you. He hadn't said too much, but it was more than his usual "hello" followed by a request for a particular weapon or a replenishment of ammo. He'd make brief comments about the weather or say something about Gavin, inviting you to create some sort of dialogue with him. You weren't buying it, though. You weren't sure what his game was, but you didn't care to find out. You'd continue to give him the cold shoulder, ignoring him as though he weren't there.   
  
After a couple of unsuccessful weeks of gaining your trust, Nines decided it was time to switch up his tactics. Normally, he wouldn't let his attraction to anyone be obvious, but he predicted that this would be the only way you'd let him get close. He started out by telling you that he liked random articles of your clothing. You were unmoved. The next day, he mentioned that he liked your hair and that it suited you well. You remained unimpressed. He then went on to compliment your face, telling you that your eyes intrigued him and that he'd love to have a closer look sometime. Admittedly, this made you blush a little bit, but you still refused to take the bait.   
  
Nines was becoming incredibly frustrated with his lack of progress. He simply wanted to make everyone happy, but you just _had_ to be difficult and uncooperative. After a few days, he simply snapped. He cornered you when you were leaving your office for the day and dragged you down a secluded hallway.   
  
"Hey!" you spat at him as he roughly shoved you against a wall, pinning your shoulders down as you unsuccessfully attempted to fight back. "Let go of me, you fucking prick!"  
  
He bent down, making sure that your eyes were at the same level as his cold, steely gaze burned holes into your face. "I've been trying to be your friend for weeks, Y/N, but you continue to treat me with blatant disrespect," he said mechanically. "Why do you despise me?"  
  
"Because you're a fucking asshole!" you hissed, writhing wildly to shake him off of you.   
  
"I have done absolutely nothing to you," he replied coolly. "So, tell me, why do you hate me? Is it because of Connor?" he knowingly asked, tilting his head to feign innocence. "You liked him, didn't you?"  
  
You felt bitter tears prickling your eyes. You did your best to fend them off, trying to appear unbothered by his comments.   
  
However, your silence proved to only provoke him. "You had a crush on my predecessor, didn't you? You know, CyberLife transferred a few of his memories to me, and from what I can tell, he was particularly fond of you," he told you as your tears finally escaped and rolled down your cheeks.   
  
"You hate me because I remind you of your precious android who you liked so much. You're angry with me because I'm not Connor," he accurately accused, his words essentially stabbing you in the heart. "Would it help you if I changed my eye color? Or if I wore his jacket?" he said mockingly, feeling a small amount of pleasure as he watched you cry. He believed you deserved to feel at least somewhat guilty for how you had been treating him. 

"I hate to break it to you, Y/N, but I'll never be him. You need to accept that and move on," he said in a strangely sweet, gentle voice, his lips next to your ear.   
  
You were shocked as he released his grip on you to gently cup your face, swiping away your tears with his thumb.

His expression had softened as he looked down at you with what you had assumed was pity, but was actually adoration. As if you couldn't be more thrown off by this interaction, he leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to your cheek.   
  
You felt your face become hot, unsure of how to process this. You were certain that it wasn't a comforting, platonic kiss. No, there was definitely some sort of romantic intention behind it. "Uh, Nines... A-Aren't you with Gavin?" you stammered out, still not sure what to think.   
  
He responded with an amused chuckle, fascinated by your confused expression. "Don't worry about him," he practically purred at you as he gingerly ran his fingers through your hair, deepening the blush on your cheeks. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
You raised a quizzical brow at him, waiting for him to elaborate.   
  
"I'd like you to consider a bit of an... open relationship with Gavin and I," he suggested, continuing before you could interrupt. "I know you like him, Y/N, and I know for a fact that he's been infatuated with you for a long time," he explained. "I would also like you to know that I'm attracted to you as well, although I understand that this may be difficult for you due to your current grief over my predecessor."  
  
"Hey! Nines!" Gavin called from down the hallway, feeling a rush of jealousy and arousal as he saw the two of you standing so close together. "The fuck are you doing?!"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!" Nines shouted back, turning back to you. "Think about it, okay?"  
  
You meekly nodded, watching as Nines walked down the hallway to join Gavin. The two laced their fingers together as Gavin gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He waved to you with his free hand and told you "goodnight" as they walked away, the android's eyes on you the whole time. You shyly waved back, weakly saying your goodbyes as you tried to gather your thoughts.   
  
~~~  
  
You mulled it over for several days, unsure of how to proceed. Yes, you wanted to be with Gavin, but you weren't too sure about Nines. He was attractive, no doubt, but were you actually willing to be with someone who reminded you so much of your sorrow? Would you be able to look at him and only see him as Nines and not Connor?   
  
You were also starting to regret how you had treated Nines since you had met him. It was unfair for you to be such a bitch when he had done nothing to deserve it. Maybe you'd like him if you actually gave him a chance.   
  
Gavin knew that something was up between the two of you, but he tried to convince himself that he was being paranoid. The glances between you and Nines didn't necessarily mean anything... Although, Nines had been using the same eyes that had persuaded him into sleeping with him...   
  
Nines wouldn't tell Gavin anything until he had your answer, though. "So," he approached you after a few days, confidently waltzing up to your desk, "have you considered my proposition?"  
  
You nodded, surprising yourself as you responded. "Yeah... I think I'm in."  
  
Nines gave you a satisfied smile which seemed far too natural on his face. "Excellent. Are you available tonight around seven? We can discuss the details over dinner."  
  
"Does Gavin know about this?"  
  
Nines hesitated. "...Not yet, but you shouldn't worry about that," he replied. "I'll take care of him."


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin was extremely confused when Nines sat him down and explained the entire situation. He knew that Nines knew about his crush on you, but finding out that Nines also liked you shook him to his core. Learning that you reciprocated Gavin's feelings made him ecstatic, but the realization that you had some sort of attraction towards the android made him slightly jealous. However, you had accepted his boyfriend's invitation to come over to his house and talk the whole thing out, which rendered him unable to think straight.   
  
Gavin should have felt excited about this, but as you sat across from him at his dining room table, it was obvious that he was a nervous wreck. He was sweating profusely, keeping his eyes on his plate as he struggled to find any words to say. His heart was threatening to burst directly out of his chest, which may not have been a terrible thing if it meant getting him out of this.   
  
You mimicked Gavin's actions, avoiding eye contact with him and Nines as you idly pushed the food around your plate. You weren't sure how to bring up the android's proposition, so you sat quietly and prayed that one of them would be braver than you.  
  
Nines noticeably rolled his eyes as he observed how stubborn and awkward the two of you were behaving. He wished that the two of would hurry up and finish your meals so you could stop using your plates as an excuse not to make eye contact. Humans were so silly sometimes.   
  
After twenty minutes of silence, the android became frustrated and took your plates, regardless of whether or not you were done eating, and hastily tossed them into the sink. "Living room. Now," he commanded coldly, motioning for you and Gavin to follow him. The two of you exchanged uneasy glances as you did as you were told. Nines sat in the middle of the couch, his steely eyes following you and Gavin as you sat on either side of him.   
  
"Look, I don't know if this is a good idea," Gavin blurted out, his cheeks growing red at his confession.  
  
You and Nines cocked your heads in confusion. "Why not?" the android asked, annoyance coating his voice. "I thought you'd like this."  
  
"I-I do," he stammered out, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck, "but, like... Fuck, I don't know... I like you both, y'know, and I don't know if I'd be able to handle it, okay?"  
  
"What do you mean?" you prodded.  
  
Gavin groaned out of frustration, taking a minute to find the right words. "I... Fuck, okay, it's like... Ughhh... How... How do I let you know how much I actually like both of you?"  
  
You shrugged, reaching across Nines' lap to rest your hand on Gavin's knee. "I don't think there's a perfect answer, Gav, but I think we're more than willing to try to figure it out. Right, Nines?"  
  
Nines glanced at you, knowing damn well that he had calculated what everyone needed to do to make this arrangement beneficial for everyone, but decided against voicing this. Instead, he turned to Gavin and gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course."  
  
Gavin nodded, chewing on his lip as he thought about it. "Okay... So... Wh-what do we do now?"  
  
The three of you sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, trying to figure out how to naturally progress from here.   
  
"I mean... We can just kind of, I don't know, hang out and see what happens next?" you suggested.   
  
~~~  
  
Gavin started drinking to calm his nerves, trying to sort out his own feelings about this whole thing. You happily joined him, uncertain about how you felt about sharing Gavin with Nines. Nines simply watched the two of you become inebriated, knowing that the alcohol would loosen the two of you up.   
  
After a couple of hours of drinking and talking, you and Gavin were finally beginning to open up to each other and Nines, clearing up any confusion about the feelings that flowed between the three of you. Once everything was cleared up, things took a rather romantic turn.   
  
It started with you kissing Gavin, years of pentup emotions finally coming to a head as your tongues moved in sync. Nines joined you and Gavin on the floor, observing how freely the two of you were making out in front of him. Wanting to join in on the fun, he began sucking on your neck, placing a hand on your thigh as he left a trail of hickeys on your delicate flesh. Gavin drank up your moans, feeling his growing erection fight against the confines of his jeans as he peeled an eye open to watch his boyfriend kiss you.   
  
Nines tore himself away from you, turning his attention to Gavin as he palmed the detective through his jeans, teasing him just enough to drive him crazy. Gavin moaned at the touch, the sensation of you on his tongue and Nines' teasing nearly enough to send him over the edge.   
  
Nines suddenly stood up, extending a hand towards both of you as he suggested that you move this to the bedroom. You both nodded and took his hand. He effortlessly pulled both of you up, holding both of your hands as he led you to the bed.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're falling headfirst into the sin bin in the next chapter! Stick around for shameless smut!


	4. Chapter 4

The boys eagerly stripped you of your clothing once you made it to the bedroom, greedy hands practically tearing the fabric apart and touching you wherever they pleased. They kissed opposite sides of your neck, gently biting and sucking just hard enough to bruise. You felt a warm hand drag down to your core, fingers barely brushing against your entrance, just enough to feel how wet you were...  
  
"Ah! _Fuck_!" Gavin shouted, snapping his hand back in shock after Nines smacked it away from you. "What the fuck, Nines?!"  
  
"You don't get to touch her yet," Nines replied coldly with a smirk.  
  
You could feel the tension building in the air as the two pulled away from you to stare each other down, trying to assert dominance. Gavin searched the android's eyes, silently begging him to just do this one, small favor; to let him do what he had been dreaming of for years. Nines raised an eyebrow, suggesting that Gavin back down and let him handle the situation. Besides, he had gone over some simulations in his head, and he knew what would be best for everyone.  
  
Gavin snarled, baring his teeth as he groaned loudly. "Fine," he growled, anger boiling his blood.  
  
Nines gave him a pleasant smirk, leaning over to place a delicate kiss on Gavin's nose. He gently cupped the detective's chin, his eyes turning warm with love as he told him to take off his clothes and get on the bed.  
  
Gavin blushed and rolled his eyes, pretending that he didn't like being told what to do as he pulled off his shirt and undid his pants. He caught you staring, your cheeks turning pink as your eyes roamed his body. You bit your lip as he removed his boxers, his erection throbbing and leaking precum. He threw you a cocky grin and a suggestive wink (well, an attempt at a wink, anyway, as it was done with both eyes) before climbing onto the bed, propping himself up with some pillows.  
  
With a satisfied smile, Nines removed his own clothes, desire washing over him as he watched you and Gavin silently flirting. He stood behind you and nudged you towards the bed, his hands fondling your breasts as Gavin had no choice but to watch. He kissed you deeply, keeping his eyes open to watch Gavin, who was pouting because he wasn't getting what he wanted. He was going to act like a little brat, like always. To fuel Gavin's jealousy, he reached a hand down to play with your clit, earning a surprised gasp and moan from you.  
  
"Get on your hands and knees," Nines sternly whispered in your ear, pushing you down onto the mattress.  
  
You realized your face was directly in front of Gavin's cock, something that made you blush as you propped yourself up on your elbows. You made brief eye contact with him, heat rushing to your core as you felt yourself melting under his burning gaze.  
  
Without warning, Nines buried two fingers into you as he stood behind you, slowly pumping in and out to stretch you out a little. He placed his free hand on your hip, guiding your movements as he stared down at Gavin. He observed his boyfriend as your mouth was so incredibly close to his aching member, your hot breath ghosting over him, your soft moans turning him into a panting mess.  
  
"Please, Nines?" Gavin begged, his eyes glossy with need as he looked up at his boyfriend.  
  
Nines bit back a cruel smile. "No, you're not allowed to touch her," he answered, adding a third finger into you. He paused to let Gavin hear your increasingly loud moans, teasing the poor detective further. "But _she_ can touch _you_."  
  
Your ears perked up at Nines' words. You craned your head back, searching for confirmation that you had heard him correctly.  
  
He gave you a single nod, slowing his fingers slightly. "Go ahead, Y/N," he told you encouragingly. "You can touch him if you want to."  
  
You looked back at Gavin, whose eyes were gleaming with lustful hope. He bucked his hips up, his erection brushing against your lips. "Please, Y/N..."  
  
You gave him a playful smirk before running the tip of your tongue up his length, teasing him ever so slightly. He nearly sobbed when you closed your mouth and pulled away from him, loving and hating the feeling of being ignored. He had the two people that he loved the most in his bed, but neither one of you were giving him anything he wanted. It was incredibly frustrating... but also ridiculously hot.  
  
You only teased Gavin for a minute, your own desire to feel him in your mouth too great to ignore. You eagerly lapped up his precum before taking most of him into your mouth. You slowly bobbed your head up and down, your tongue swirling around his throbbing cock as he moaned. The sound of Gavin's pleased voice alongside Nines fingers expertly working inside of you turned you into putty.  
  
You whimpered as Nines' fully slid his fingers out of you, which in turn caused you to remove your mouth from Gavin so you could protest. Just as you were about to voice your complaints, Nines grabbed you by the hair and forced your mouth back around Gavin's cock, a shocked but pleasured gasp escaping from Gavin's mouth as Nines controlled the motions of your head. He winked at Gavin before easily sliding his cock into your dripping pussy, causing you to moan, which earned a similar noise from him.  
  
Nines felt his sensors go into overdrive as he sunk himself inside of you, giving you a moment to adjust before setting a rough, hard pace, just as he had forced your mouth to do with Gavin. He harshly snapped his hips against yours, his free hand groping one of your breasts. "You'll like her, Gavin," Nines grunted, the lewd sound of skin on skin and loud moaning filling the room. "She's really tight."  
  
Gavin's eyes rolled back as he swallowed thickly. Just as he felt himself getting close, almost sent over the edge by the vibrations around his cock from your moaning, Nines tore you away from him. Gavin wanted to cry, knowing that he wasn't allowed to chase his orgasm on his own, as Nines clamped a hand over your mouth, preventing Gavin or you from putting his cock back in.  
  
You whined at first, but the feeling of Nines' hand over your mouth and his cock hitting you in all the right spots was enough to make your walls tighten around him. You were certain that he had to have some kind of program or algorithm that told him exactly what you liked, as he had found your sweet spot in record time. The tip of his cock had barely brushed against it at first, but once he found it, he decided to tease around the area until he heard you beg for it.  
  
You tapped Nines' hand, silently requesting that he take it off of your mouth. Once he did, you panted hard, struggling to catch your breath. "Nines... oh, _harder_!" your voice strained.  
  
Nines hadn't expected you to give up so easily, but he wasn't about to complain. He happily obliged, adjusting your hips just enough to send him deeper. You screamed as he picked up the pace, ruthlessly pounding into you.  
  
Gavin mentally took notes, trying to focus on what Nines was doing rather than the burning rage threatening to take over his heart. He wanted to know what he needed to do to get that reaction from you. His chest heaved as he watched you come undone, his desire to feel you, Nines, his own fist - _anything_ that would bring him relief- causing him to shift uncomfortably on the bed.  
  
Nines forced you to ride out your orgasm as he continued pumping into you. He had never been with a woman before, so the sensation of your walls tightening around his cock intrigued him. You felt so good... so fucking good. He felt his own orgasm creeping up on him, so he withdrew from your pussy with a groan and slowly stroked himself. "Come here," he said to Gavin, motioning for him to climb to the other side of the bed.  
  
You rolled out of the way, clearing a path for Gavin as he shuffled towards Nines. Gavin didn't need to be told what to do, as he had done this a thousand times. Nines roughly grabbed him by the hair and shoved his entire length into the detective's open mouth, forcing him to taste you and Nines as he came down his throat.  
  
Nines gave his boyfriend a wicked smirk. "If you think she tastes good, just wait until you feel her."  
  
Gavin moaned as he swallowed every last drop of Nines' cum, his boyfriend's cock threatening to gag him, his own cock twitching with need.  
  
When he was finished, Nines pulled out of his boyfriend's mouth. He knelt on the floor next to you and pulled you in for a quick kiss. "How are you feeling, Y/N? Do you think you can do another round?"  
  
The boys had given you just enough time to come down from your high, allowing you to think clearly. You smiled sweetly at the android as you answered honestly, "Absolutely."  
  
You glanced at Gavin, who seemed ready to burst with jealousy. His expression softened, however, when he saw the sweet, innocent look on your face. He practically melted when Nines asked him, "Gavin, would you like to have a turn?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin eagerly nodded, moving his head so quickly that he pulled a muscle in his neck. He ignored the pain, though, as he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe that he was finally getting his chance to be with you. Not only that, but he was _sharing_ you with his beloved Nines. He couldn't imagine a more perfect scenario.  
  
He watched as Nines kissed you deeply, stroking himself to the sight of his two loves. Nines repositioned you so that you'd be lying on your back and placed a couple of pillows under your head. He wanted to make sure that you were as comfortable as possible before the three of you continued with your romantic evening.   
  
Nines reached down to play with your clit, rubbing it in tight circles as he turned his attention to Gavin. "She should be all ready for you, love," he purred at his boyfriend as you writhed and moaned from his touch. "I believe she's been properly stretched out to accommodate your girth, and she is certainly aroused enough that artificial lubrication isn't necessary." Nines turned back to you and placed a soft kiss on your lips. "Are you ready, Y/N?"  
  
You nodded, spreading your legs just a bit more to entice Gavin. "Please, Gav?" you tenderly requested.   
  
Gavin took a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves as he lined himself up with your dripping entrance. He shifted his eyes toward Nines, silently asking for permission to begin. Nines gave him a single nod, granting his boyfriend's wish. Gavin's eyes then locked with yours, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He stared at you as though you were a gift made specially for him. He had dreamt of this moment for years, and it was finally happening.   
  
Gavin hooked your legs in his arms, holding you open as he slowly pressed against your entrance, gently easing into you. He closed his eyes, relishing in the sensation of your tight wetness enveloping him. He loved the sound of your strained moans as he stretched you out, your walls fluttering around him, welcoming him in. You were glad that Nines had gone first; you would've been completely unprepared for Gavin otherwise.   
  
Gavin continued pushing in until he reached the hilt, dropping his head onto your shoulder and burying it in the crook of your neck. You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him close as you adjusted to the feeling of him. You sighed out his name in sheer bliss as he lightly sucked on your neck, seemingly intent on leaving a hickey.  
  
Nines simply watched this tender moment unfold, allowing the two of you to enjoy what your relationship had been naturally building up to for so long. He understood how much this meant to both of you, and although he felt a little left out, he'd hate to interrupt such a sickeningly sweet display of love. He slowly stroked himself as he planned his next moves, deciding who he should turn to next.   
  
As Nines mulled over his decisions, Gavin started to set a gentle, easy pace. He rocked his hips against yours, encouraging you to wrap your legs around his waist. You obliged, locking your legs at your ankles, consequently sending him deeper inside of you. You threw your head back and gasped, moaning with ecstasy as the tip of his cock brushed against your most sensitive area.  
  
While Nines had been cold and calculating, Gavin was passionate and sensual. They were the perfect combination of fire and ice, their methods beautifully complimenting each other. You'd gladly give in to either one of them, anytime, anywhere.   
  
"Oh, Gavin," you sighed, your voice dripping with honey as you begged him to keep going, to hit you right there again, to go harder, faster, deeper.   
  
Gavin happily complied with your wishes, picking up the pace as your name and praises tumbled from his lips. "Fuck, Y/N... Oh, god, you feel so fucking good..."  
  
Just as Gavin thought this couldn't feel any better, Nines snuck up from behind him and harshly bit the crook of his neck. Gavin cried out, a mixture of pleasure and pain pulsing through his veins. "Oh, fuck, Nines!" he hissed, slowing his movements with you.   
  
Nines grabbed Gavin's hips as he told him to pause his intercourse with you, just for a moment. You whined as Gavin stilled inside of you, having been so close to your own release. You watched Gavin's face contort with pleasure as Nines lined up with his boyfriend and easily slid himself inside of him. Gavin almost came on the spot; the sensation of being inside of you and Nines filling him up was almost too much to bear.   
  
"Continue," Nines coldly ordered, gripping Gavin's hips hard enough to bruise.   
  
Gavin started up slowly, feeling overly sensitive as he rolled his hips against the two of you. Every movement was absolutely delicious, causing fireworks to explode in his chest. Thrusting into you made Nines pump out of him, while moving out of you sent Nines deep inside of him. This was everything he had hoped and dreamed of.   
  
Gavin started to move faster, desperate to get everyone off at the same time. He knew you were close - your increasingly loud moans and your pussy starting to clench around his throbbing cock told him so. He was waiting to cum until Nines told him that it was okay - he was never allowed to climax until Nines allowed it.   
  
Gavin quickly lost his composure, though, as Nines started to control the movement of his hips, setting a rough pace with Gavin, which in turn set a rough pace with you. You gripped the bedsheets tightly, your knuckles turning white as your back sharply arched off of the bed.   
  
"Nines... Nines, please," Gavin begged over your screams of pleasure, barely holding back his urge to cum.  
  
Nines chuckled and dug his nails into Gavin's hips, relentlessly pounding into the detective. "She feels good, doesn't she?" he asked rhetorically, feeling his own orgasm building as he watched you writhe with pleasure underneath Gavin's muscular form. "Go ahead," he purred, nipping at Gavin's neck. "Let go, dear."  
  
With that, Gavin tightly grasped your hips, moaning loudly as his cock twitched deep inside of you. He forced you to ride out your orgasm as he came, unable to control anything his body was doing. His hips jerked wildly as he held you in place, effectively pinning you into the mattress as his thrusting became more harsh and lazy.   
  
Gavin's movements and moans set off the android's second orgasm, his artificial cum filling Gavin to the brim. He was disappointed that he couldn't last longer, but seeing the two of you happy was satisfying enough for him. He placed a lazy kiss on Gavin's neck, listening to the labored breathing and panting from his human lovers. You poor, sensitive creatures.   
  
Nines pulled out of Gavin, and Gavin pulled out of you. Gavin slumped over headfirst onto the mattress, exhaustion taking over as he curled up next to you. You cuddled up to Gavin, feeling just as worn out as he was. Nines pulled the covers over the two of you, deciding to cuddle with the two of you rather than spending his time doing more productive things. He curled up behind Gavin, draping an arm across his waist as he delicately kissed his cheek. You had claimed Gavin's mouth, kissing him deeply as you reached out and took Nines' hand in yours.   
  
"Thank you," Gavin breathed out, his chest heaving as he released a contented sigh. "Both of you, seriously... thank you."


End file.
